Sorry
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry has left Ginny, and now Hermione know's the reason why, she has an apology to make.


"Why are you so stupid?" Hermione asked her husband with a sigh. Yet again, Ron had put his foot in his mouth and caused offence. This time to Ginny, a heavily pregnant Ginny at that.

"What? I didn't say anything that wasn't true, did I?" he replied, affronted.

"You know how touchy she is about Harry, especially after yesterday's prophet. I swear, you can be thicker than clotted cream sometimes," she muttered, putting on her coat to go after Ginny.

Seriously, she didn't need this right now. She was worried about Harry, worried about work, worried about just about everything. Flooing to Ginny's flat, she found the younger girl crying, lay down on the sofa.

"Ginny, you know Ron didn't mean it. He know's that Harry will be there for you when you have the baby, and you know it too. Come on, stop crying," Hermione cajoled, rubbing Ginny's back.

Ginny sat up slowly, looking at Hermione with sad eyes.

"He won't. I'll be on my own. I'll be on my own forever after what I did."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. Was she finally going to find out why Harry had walked out on his fiance?

"I told him I had sex with Dean when he was away for work. I didn't think he would leave me, I thought he would understand. I was lonely, Hermione, really lonely, and Harry wasn't here," she sniffed.

Hermione frowned.

"Harry was only away for four days on a seminar. He's normally home every night by six, or was he not coming home before that?"

"No, he was always home in the evenings, but he was always marking essays, or writing lesson plans. He never had time for me," Ginny whined a little. "Anyway, when I told him, he worked out that the baby might not be his. That's why he left. He hates me, Hermione!"

Ginny threw herself back down, pulling a cushion to her to cuddle as she continued to sob. Hermione didn't know whether to comfort the girl or leave her to her own mess. She was angry at Ginny, but she couldn't just leave her like this. Standing up, she headed for the kitchen, returning minutes later with tea for the both of them.

"Did he ask for a paternity test?" Hermione asked quietly, setting Ginny's cup on the table in front of her.

"Yes, but I convinced him to wait until the baby's born and we can do it at home. If we go to St Mungo's to get tested now, you know it will be in the papers the day after. He agreed after a while, and I haven't seen him since. If the baby isn't his, he'll be heartbroken Hermione, I don't know what to do."

"You wait until the baby is born, and get the test he asked for straight away. It's the only thing you can do. You are an idiot, you know."

"You think I don't know that? Even if the baby is his, he'll never want anything to do with me again. I lost the only man I've ever loved and it kills me Hermione, but there's nothing I can do to fix it. I'll just have to hope the baby is his, so then he'll have to see me."

"You can't do that to him Ginny. If the baby is his, but he doesn't want to see you, you'll still have to let him see the child. Don't turn into one of those women who uses their children as weapons, you're better than that. Look, I have to go, it seem's like I've got a huge apology to make. You know he isn't telling anyone what you've done? He's taking the blame for it all, your mum isn't even speaking to him. I think you've got a few people to see, and tell the truth to Ginny, because if you don't, I will. I love you, but I love Harry too, and I won't see him hurt like this when he hasn't done anything wrong. Sort it out."

xxxx

Hermione waited in Harry's office, knowing he would return there after he finished teaching his class. She hadn't seen him in over a month, ever since he left Ginny. She had shouted at him for leaving a pregnant woman, and he had just stood and taken it.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, as he walked in, jumping when he saw her sat at his desk. He looked awful, and she knew he hadn't been eating or sleeping well, just by looking at him.

"You look horrible. Oh, and I'm here to apologise for what I said to you last month. I shouldn't have said the things I said, I really am sorry."

He smiled at her softly, nodding his head.

"It's fine. I understand why you did."

"It's not fine and you know it. Ginny told me what she did. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I just...she's pregnant. She doesn't need the stress of people having a go at her. I'm a big boy, Hermione, I can handle it."

Harry run a hand through his unruly hair and took a seat across the desk from her.

"I've told her to tell the family what she's done. It's simply not fair, you taking the blame. Will you take her back if the baby is your's?" she asked him gently.

He shook his head.

"I told her, Hermione, not long after we got together, if she was ever unhappy with something, or if she needed something I wasn't giving her, to talk to me. I can't, I wont be with someone who cheated on me. I'd never trust her, it'd be a nightmare. I truly hope we can be friends, someday."

"Do you want the baby to be yours?"

"Of course. It would probably be easier if the baby isn't mine, but I still _want_ it to be mine. I don't think I'm going to get happy new's though, to be honest. We were using contraception, Hermione. She told me we must have been careless one night, but I don't think we ever were. I'll have to wait I guess."

Hermione walked around the desk and pulled him in for a hug.

xxxx

Harry was eating dinner at Ron and Hermione's when he got the owl. One word, in Ginny's script told him all he needed to know, and as he cried, his friends offered him comfort.

_Sorry._

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #6 "Why are you so stupid?"**


End file.
